criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Beardsley
Carol Beardsley |job = Former college student Inn employee |path = Attempted Murderer |victims = 1 attempted |status = Presumably incarcerated |actor = Eric Ladin |appearance = "Exit Wounds" }} Joshua "Josh" Beardsley is a suspect of Owen Porter's serial killings, and later an attempted murderer. He appears in the Season Five episode "Exit Wounds". Background Joshua was born in Franklin, Alaska around 1987. His father, a skilled hunter, taught him how to "live off the land". He killed a deer by himself at the age of seven, being the youngest in town to do so. Growing up, he was a close friend of Owen Porter, with whom he spent most of his time despite their age difference. After attending middle and high school in Anchorage, he majored in Hotel Management at Seattle University. In his admission essay, he wrote about what an impact being an older brother had on his life, referring to his close friendship with Owen. When Joshua’s father died, he had to move back to Franklin to help his mother, Carol, run her inn. Around this time, Owen, who was abused by his father and developed severe abandonment issues after Joshua left, began serial killing. Exit Wounds When the BAU is called in to investigate, Garcia is the first to meet Joshua at his mother's inn. Later, Joshua becomes a suspect for the murders, as he is very fond of hunting, his father had died (an event which could cause an individual to develop abandonment issues) and he is the right age. He is brought into custody as a precaution. During the night, Owen, since the BAU have placed his next intended victim in protective custody, breaks into Carol Beardsley's home and kills her. The next morning, Joshua is told the bad news. When the BAU give him a profile, he leaves. They realize from his calm behavior that he knows who the unsub is and have a member of the local police tail him. Later, when the BAU realize it too, Joshua has managed to shake off his follower and assemble a hunting party to apprehend Owen. Chasing him through the woods, the group stop at the Franklin harbor, from which Owen is planning to take a boat and go to a small fort near Lake Lafayette which he and Joshua had built when they were younger. The BAU and local police hold the hunters at gunpoint, with Owen caught in between the two groups. Eventually, another group of police appears behind the hunters, who are talked into surrendering, all except Joshua. He raises his rifle in an attempt to kill Owen but is shot non-fatally in the shoulder by Rossi and later arrested. At the end of the episode, he is seen standing outside Owen's cell. He was presumably charged for attempted murder and incarcerated for it afterwards. Known Victims *May 12, 2010: Owen Porter Appearances *Season Five **"Exit Wounds" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Minor Criminals Category:Suspects Category:Incarcerated Criminals